


racing

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru ponders things with Rin and Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	racing

**Author's Note:**

> another segment of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), inspired by a million fanarts and also just experimenting with working from Haru's point of view, since i've somewhat neglected him. also, i've decided to put some fics i've written into a pre-HHC timeline i'm calling [Household Foundation](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), and this straddled both, so this follows from [First and Third](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934452) and [Bait and Switch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/944809).

He squished his palms together, and watched the water arc gracefully toward his dolphin statuette, only managing to just sprinkle it. Satisfied with his skills, he leaned back in the bath, and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable in the bath, of course, but for once, Haru was a bit bored just sitting in water. He was lingering, after all. And for a good reason. It was about time, though, so...

He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his swim suit, and pulled it down slowly, lifting his hips. He got the suit all the way off, contorting a bit to slide his legs out without having to stand up. Carefully, he leaned forward and put his suit over the bar for the towel. He leaned back, taking a deep breath. He liked the way the water felt on his genitals, but he preferred to sit in the bath with it on because he disliked the feeling of the porcelain on his backside. He had his hands in his lap, and it occurred to him to touch himself. Whenever he was naked in the water, it _always_ occurred to him to touch himself. That was the number one reason he bathed without his swim suit. But.

Makoto would arrive soon.

Haru had waited in the bath, and he'd taken off his suit, in preparation for Makoto's arrival, but he didn't think he should actually be masturbating when Makoto came to get him. His fingertips, though, brushed over his cock. 

He'd remembered something strange last night, because of something Makoto said before saying goodnight. It wasn't even related, what Makoto said, but that was how Haru's memory worked. Something in his tone of voice, or the exact way he tilted his head, reminded Haru of years before. They were in middle school and Aki-chan had been grousing about how the boys' team relay wasn't going to be as good because Rin was gone. And Makoto had said something and tilted his head in a certain way. And thinking back, Haru knew that Makoto had been blushing. That reminded Haru that for a while after Rin left, Makoto _always_ blushed when his name came up. Which led Haru to corner Makoto and ask him about it. And that was when Haru learned that Rin had actually _kissed_ Makoto before he left, which was _strange_ and Haru didn't like it. He didn't like it the instant Makoto said it, so he kissed Makoto, but he didn't understand why at the time.

He understood now.

Makoto wasn't acting strangely or anything. Since regionals, when they were all friends again, it seemed, Makoto was still Makoto. He still came and made sure Haru got to school in the morning. They still walked home together. Half the time, they still ate dinner and studied together. And Makoto would still call Haru at night just to say goodnight. He treated Nagisa and Rei just as he always had. He still treated Kou just as he always had. When they saw Rin, which was a lot more often now, he didn't act differently around him. But.

Last night, after thinking about how he found out Rin took Makoto's first kiss, he dreamed of something strange. He dreamed of Makoto and Rin together. They were in a pool. Haru was outside the pool, and even if he banged on the glass, they ignored him. They took off each other's suits, and held each other, kissing, and doing other things. Haru couldn't see the other things all that well from behind the glass, because they were in the water, but Makoto sure looked like he was enjoying himself. At first, Haru didn't even mind watching. It was pretty, after all. But then, Rin put his mouth on Makoto's arm, and he took a big bite. He swallowed a chunk of Makoto down like it was nothing. Makoto was bleeding, and Haru could see his bone, even. But Makoto just kept moaning, and clinging to Rin. Rin licked his bloody lips, and actually smirked at Haru behind the glass. He started to eat Makoto up, and Makoto just kept standing there, enjoying it. Haru tried to get in, break the glass, anything, but he was shut out.

It wasn't so much the idea of watching his best friend get eaten that bothered him, though... the water was getting redder and redder the longer Rin ate. Even at the time, Haru understood.

Rin was taking Makoto for himself.

Haru heard Makoto knocking at the door. He pulled his fingertips away from the tip of his cock, and closed his eyes, leaning back more. Makoto rarely knocked more than once. He would then go to the back of the house, and let himself in. He probably would head straight up to the bathroom. He always seemed like he thought it was strange that Haru didn't bathe naked, so. That meant he was always interested, right?

Today, Haru would find out.

Sure enough, just a minute later, Makoto came into the bathroom. He still had his backpack over his shoulders, too, which was a bit odd, wasn't it? But he always did. He took off his shoes, but he didn't take off his backpack. He smiled brightly at Haru. "You're not falling asleep, are you? Haru-chan?"

"I told you..." Haru sighed, but he didn't bother to finish. Makoto was holding a hand out for him, so he took it, and he let Makoto help him stand up. Not that he couldn't have done it on his own. He watched Makoto's face.

"Ah... no suit today? ...Do you... Did you have breakfast yet?" Makoto swallowed, and smiled at Haru.

He'd looked, though.

"I'll get dressed," Haru said, taking a towel that Makoto had quickly turned to get him. He walked out ahead of Makoto, using the towel only on his front half. He peeked over his shoulder to see if Makoto was looking at his ass. It was hard to tell, but he thought that he was.

"I'll... wait for you downstairs, then," Makoto replied. He sounded cheerful. He sounded normal.

He'd been looking, though.

Haru had long been aware that a lot of people liked Makoto. When they were in kindergarten together, Makoto was timid, and he coughed a lot because of asthma, so he kept to himself more, playing mainly with Haru. It hadn't stayed like that for long. He got better asthma medicine, and he had fewer and fewer attacks, allowing him to play sports and things. And he became a big brother, which was a big deal to him. At a certain point in his life, Haru had accepted that Makoto's world would continue to get bigger and bigger, and his would stay the same, and he'd have to... let go. Haru watched, ever since middle school, as girls stopped Makoto, asking for _just a minute of your time_. He never acted any differently after that _minute_ , but eventually he'd meet someone he'd want to date, right?

Even if it wasn't a girl.

But somehow, with _Rin_ , Haru couldn't be as relaxed. He couldn't just let go. It was infuriating. Rin was always _making him_ do things... race relays, make friends. And now. Think about his feelings for Makoto. And Rin, he supposed. If it was anyone else... Haru tried to imagine Makoto kissing Nagisa, or Rei. Or Kou.

The problem was, he couldn't quite picture it. Not like he could picture Makoto kissing Rin. And being devoured by him.

Buttons buttoned and tie tied, Haru went downstairs to find Makoto patiently reading a book while waiting for him. Haru didn't stop, heading straight for the kitchen, but he thought Makoto should have already read that for class. Was he rereading to prepare for the lesson? Makoto's grades were fine, but he wasn't usually that studious. And he didn't normally put off his work until morning.

He thought about Makoto being eaten by Rin, and turned on the stove.

"Mackerel, I suppose?" Makoto sighed.

"It's good for you. Did you eat?" 

"Yeah, I've eaten. You really should hurry a bit, though... You don't usually dress before eating..." Makoto fussed. He was fussy. Haru got the grill nice and hot and took out the fish for the morning. He started toast, too, because fish alone wasn't enough, and anything else would be a bother. It was nicer on the weekend when he could take his time and make rice. School started too early. And it was a pain. Did Makoto not do his reading because he was making out with Rin? Haru didn't really think so, but it was possible.

Anything was possible with that Rin.

"Ugh, we're getting our math test back today, right? I really hope I didn't screw up that one section. I always get confused, when you're supposed to use..."

"Have you kissed Rin?"

"...Wha...?" Makoto just choked up, turning red. And he looked down.

Haru narrowed his eyes, and pushed the fish around on the grill. 

"Why would ask me that?" Makoto laughed, but he sounded nervous.

"We're hanging out with Rin more," Haru shrugged. "Have you been kissing him?"

"Ki-" Makoto coughed a bit, looking away. He wasn't looking at Haru at all. "Does it seem like... I mean, why would you even..."

"He kissed you before Australia," Haru pointed out, viciously flipping the fish.

"Oh! That was a long time ago, though!" Makoto brightened. "Why would you think..."

"You haven't kissed him since then?" Haru pressed. He looked at Makoto sidelong. 

For second, it seemed like Makoto would continue to brush him off, but then his face washed over with guilt, and he looked down at his hands. Haru took his fish off the grill, and got his toast from the toaster.

"It's... it's not like we've been _kissing_... it's... After the training camp, on the island. I guess he heard about the... _incident_ from his sister, so he came to lecture me about it. I-It was only one kiss, then..." Makoto trailed off.

Haru sat down to eat. He didn't like that. The training camp was _long_ before regionals, long before they all made up. That wasn't fair. They were doing things behind Haru's back. "Did he kiss you again?"

"What?" Makoto sat down next to him, looking flummoxed.

"Did he kiss you? Or did you kiss him?" This question was of critical importance in any number of romance story lines that Haru had seen in his lifetime. His grandmother and he used to watch all kinds of shows together. There was a _huge_ difference, apparently, between kissing and being kissed. Last time, Rin kissed Makoto. 

"What, ah... I..." Makoto looked away, like he was ashamed. "It's... It wasn't like it was a _big_ deal or anything, just... um... Are... are you mad at me, Haru?" he asked, sounding like he was half Nagisa's size.

Cute.

"I'm not mad," Haru said plainly. But by his lack of answer, Haru knew. Makoto had kissed Rin.

Rin was devouring Makoto.

He finished up eating, and pushed his plate aside. He looked at Makoto seriously. "Kiss me."

"Wha...?" Makoto's eyes widened, and he looked dazed.

"Kiss me," Haru repeated.

"B-but..." Makoto stammered.

Haru edged closer.

"I know that you and Rin have this... this thing, I mean, between the two of you, and it's not like I'm not aware of that and all, so I don't think," Makoto babbled.

Haru put his hand on the table in front of Makoto. "You want to kiss Rin but not me?"

"N-no, it's not that!" Makoto panicked.

"Kiss me," Haru demanded.

Makoto still looked reluctant. He had shark teeth in his flesh, Haru could tell. But he didn't want to make Haru mad, either. He leaned forward slowly, and then he sighed. As if resigned, he touched Haru's face.

Haru's heart started to pound unexpectedly.

Makoto leaned in, and then they were kissing. The last time they kissed, well, it wasn't like it was that recently. Makoto parted his lips pretty quickly, and Haru got a taste of him, and Makoto got a taste of his breakfast. They could have kept kissing for a long time, but Makoto pulled back nearly right away. He looked at Haru, like he was afraid.

Haru somewhat understood.

He stood up, holding his hand out to Makoto. "C'mon, let's go to school."

"Ri-right," Makoto hedged, but he didn't hesitate to take Haru's hand.

* * *

  


Haru pounded the keys on the controller. There was only half a lap to go, and Rin was right on his tailpipe. Makoto was sitting on the bed, cheering for both of them. Both of them. He wouldn't pick a side. It was irritating. Haru wanted to _win_. He wasn't going to lose to Rin! 

Just another weekend, and once again, Rin had checked out of his dorm, whatever that meant. He apparently always said he was going home to visit his family, but for the past three weekends in a row, he either stayed at Makoto's or at Haru's. Haru was close enough to home that he didn't need to spend the night, but he wasn't going to let Rin be alone with Makoto. Not just yet.

They passed the final line, and Haru won by a hair. Rin tossed his controller aside, and threw himself to the floor. Makoto congratulated Haru, but he was smiling affectionately at Rin's dramatics.

Makoto's parents were visiting his aunt out of town for the night. His adorable siblings were each at a slumber party. They had the house to themselves, so Haru supposed there was nothing wrong with Rin being loud and dramatic, but there wasn't anything cute about it. Haru won.

Rin rolled over and pushed Haru around with his foot. "You just got lucky, you know."

"Four times in a row," Haru pretended to agree.

"It was only three times!" Rin corrected him. "You beat Mako the first time!"

Haru looked away. Annoying.

"Aargh, this guy is so annoying!" Rin complained. He was complaining about Haru to Makoto right in front of Haru. Haru glared at him. "Look! He's been looking at me like that since grade school! Make him stop!" Rin beseeched Makoto.

"You're annoying," Haru muttered under his breath.

"Ok, ok, let's put away the games, then," Makoto laughed, sounding exactly like a nursery school teacher who thought his unruly students were adorable.

Haru didn't like it.

"Fi~ne," Rin sighed. He stood up, bouncing on his feet. "I'm gonna go ahead and take a bath first, then." He grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom. Haru watched him go, resenting it all a little bit. Rin was so used to staying with them already that he just decided on his own that he was bathing first.

Makoto ruffled Haru's hair, pulling him out of his reverie. "You're still staying, right? Help me get the extra futon from the hall."

Begrudgingly, he stood up and trailed after Makoto. They got a spare guest futon from the hall closet, and carried it together, but it wasn't really a two-person job. Makoto fussed around, clearing space for a second futon, turning off the game system, checking on his fish...

Haru got him those fish. Those were their fish.

"Who's a better kisser? Me or Rin?" 

He didn't think the question was all that sudden, but from the way Makoto was reacting, maybe it was. And for some reason, after he got over the initial shock, Makoto looked guilty, or possibly even ashamed, and he looked away. "W-why do you keep asking me? What difference does it make? It's not like... like..." Makoto sighed.

"Sorry," Haru looked at his feet. He wiggled his toes a bit. "I just wanted to know." Makoto and Rin... might end up dating. People who kissed did that. Or was it the other way around? Anyway, dating and kissing, they were linked. Makoto might end up falling in love. If that was how he felt... well, Haru wasn't going to do anything to screw it up. But.

"You're thinking about this too much," Makoto sighed. "I promise you, it didn't mean what you think it meant."

"Ok," Haru looked at Makoto, who was still not looking at him. _Promise_ was a big word, though. "What do I think it meant?"

"Haru..." Makoto looked at him, finally, but... he looked... _pained_. 

Haru looked away. "Sorry." He wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but he didn't like that look in Makoto's eyes. He was about to say something else, but just then, Rin came back into the room.

"Man, I think I really like that strawberry shampoo. It smells good, you know?"

Makoto looked at Rin, at first having trouble shifting gears, but then he was smiling. "That's... that's Ran's, you know."

"I know," Rin grinned, and Haru could see his pointy teeth. "The magical girl on the bottle is cute."

Makoto shook his head, but he seemed genuinely amused.

Haru stood up, feeling discontent. "I'll go next."

He walked quickly to the bathroom. Makoto and Rin... really might start to date. They could fall in love with each other. They could spend weekends together, holding hands and laughing and goofing off. And if they were dating, then Haru wouldn't be able to join them, right? Maybe sometimes. But then he'd go home, and they'd go off together.

They might even have sex.

Haru thought about it, imagined that they were doing it right then. Rin, fresh from the shower, smelling like strawberries. Haru picked up Ran's shampoo, and sniffed it. He poured out some to wash his hair. Maybe they were clutching each other, pushing their hands inside of each other's clothes. He wasn't entire sure how two guys had sex, but he had a pretty good idea of the parts involved. He could picture them touching each other, getting their hands inside of each other's clothes. Suddenly, they were half submerged in a pool, their legs intertwined, thighs rubbing against crotches, and Makoto had Rin pressed to the side of the pool...

Haru submerged himself entirely in the bathwater. No, he shouldn't think about it. It was sickly fascinating, though, how _well_ he could visualize it all, and how... much he liked it. He couldn't understand that. He hated the idea of losing Makoto, or Rin, he hated most of all the idea of Rin winning, but he liked the image of Makoto and Rin together.

He'd taken a few strokes before he realized that he was in Makoto's bathtub and Makoto still had to bathe so he couldn't make a mess of the water. He got out, then, and stroked himself off, letting his come drip off his hand into the toilet.

He didn't like this.

He put his clothes on quickly, and went back to Makoto's room, hair still wet. Makoto and Rin were feeding Makoto's and Haru's fish. Haru narrowed his eyes, and flopped onto Makoto's bed. "Bath's empty."

"Ok," Makoto smiled warmly at him, but then he sort of winked at Rin. Rin seemed to understand what Makoto meant. Haru scowled a bit. They were definitely going to start dating. Haru wanted Makoto to be happy. He probably wanted Rin to be happy, too. Most of the time.

Not right now, though.

"I'll be right back," Makoto told them. And then Haru was left alone with Rin. Who was still looking at his fish that he got for Makoto.

"I got him those," Haru informed Rin.

Rin gave him a _look_. "I _know_. He told me when he first showed them to me." Rin's attitude was lofty, like there were _lots_ of times that he was alone with Makoto in Makoto's room.

Haru narrowed his eyes. 

"You're _glaring_ at me again!" Rin sighed, exasperated. He loafed over, and plopped down _on Makoto's bed_ next to Haru. "Have we reverted back to the sixth grade? C'mon! I thought we were past all this shit!"

Haru turned his head away. He didn't have an answer for that. They _were_ past it. Right? But. This was a whole different thing. And Haru would probably have to just accept it, except.

He would never accept it.

"You're so goddamned possessive of him. What exactly are you so afraid of? If Makoto makes friends with other people, you won't have anyone to translate for you?" Rin smirked, and he poked Haru in the cheek.

Haru turned to look at Rin, taking a long, slow breath. "You know, he said that kissing you was no big deal."

Rin looked taken aback, so that was good, he'd caught Rin off guard. Good. That was step one. To some kind of plan that Haru wasn't really aware of but still. Then, Rin narrowed his eyes. Haru knew that look, and he braced himself. Rin was in _winning_ mode. "Yeah, well, it _wasn't_ that big a deal. But I guess kissing _you_ wasn't that big a deal, either, 'cause it didn't stop him from kissing me. Oh, that's probably just because I'm a better kisser!"

"What makes you think that?" Haru demanded. Rin had no way of knowing that! Haru had no idea if he was a good kisser or not, but he'd enjoyed kissing Makoto, and he was pretty sure Makoto had, too.

Rin just laughed, though. "You're such an idiot. You even let him go off on _dates_ , and then you get mad at _me_ because he finds me irresistible. Oh, but if you don't mind Makoto dating, maybe _I_ should ask him out. He'd be a pretty ideal lover, don't you think?"

Haru had never thought about it, and he had no idea what would make a person an ideal lover, but he hated that Rin used _that word_ , lover, not just boyfriend, lover, and he hated that he could see Makoto and Rin making love in a pool and he hated that Rin was trying to take Makoto for his own and he didn't really know why so he just lashed back out because if Rin wanted to make it a competition, well, Haru wouldn't lose. "That's funny. You say it just like you _could_ become his lover, but you also acknowledge that it's _my choice_ , so I guess in that case, I'll just say no. He can date anyone he wants... just not you."

"What the fuck is that?!" Rin demanded, grabbing Haru's shirt. Haru looked down at Rin's hand, annoyed. "Well, guess what?! He's _not_ your fucking personal valet or what the fuck ever. He can make up his own damned mind, and maybe I _will_ ask him out. Or better yet, I'll just put the moves on him. How about that?"

Haru slapped Rin's hand away, seething. "You're a jerk. There's a big difference between getting cornered and going to the movies with someone and actually sleeping with someone." Haru assumed this was true. Anyway, Makoto was a virgin. They all were. His first time should be romantic. Those were the best kind of dramas, when there was a big romantic first time. "And I doubt you're that good a kisser. Your teeth are weird."

"Sh-shut up!" Rin pushed Haru, and he slipped off the bed. "I can't do anything about that! You're just a damned _dead fish!_ Even with my teeth, I'm a better kisser than you! And no one ever forgets their first time! So I win!"

"He's not a prize!" Haru hotly retorted. "And he likes me best!"

"That's just because you've always been right next to him!" Rin surged forward, grabbing Haru's shirt again. Haru was getting really tired of that. "You think it's always going to be that way? Everybody has to grow up, Haru. Maybe he doesn't want to go through life with a _barely_ functional mute!"

Haru balled his hands up into fists, and he was definitely going to punch Rin, but then Makoto came back.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you guys fighting again?" Makoto looked really distressed. 

He also hadn't bothered putting his shirt back on yet. His chest and hair were still a bit wet.

Haru and Rin glared at each other, both of them knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

"Which one of us is a better kisser? It's me, right, I'm a better kisser than Haru?" Rin demanded quickly.

Damn it...!

"Wha...? You, too?" Makoto sighed, clearly distressed. He sighed dramatically, and shook his head. And then he put on a shirt. Well. "Guys, let's not do this, ok? Let's just get some rest and forget about it."

Rin poked Haru viciously. "He just doesn't want to tell you that I'm a better kisser because he's always so worried about your _wittle bitty fee~wings._ "

"You're an ass," Haru replied coolly.

"Guys," Makoto whined.

"Just tell us! It's good information! We need to know this kind of thing? I'm a better kisser, right?" Rin begged Makoto to tell them, tugging on Makoto's shorts.

On his shorts.

Haru narrowed his eyes, and looked at Makoto, willing him to just _say it_. Thinking with all his might, _Just tell him. Tell him you like kissing me better, and put an end to this._ Makoto would understand. He always did.

Makoto looked miserable. "I can't say one of you is better! It's not like I'm super experienced!" he blushed all the way down his neck, so cute. "And anyway, everyone kisses differently, I think. There's no one way to kiss! I'm pretty sure!"

Haru huffed. "Don't be so nice. Make a choice. Rin can handle it."

"Yeah, but apparently, _you_ can't handle the truth, which just _proves_ that I'm the better kisser!" Rin declared.

"That's not what I..." Makoto started.

"Stop being a sore loser. He likes me better," Haru told Rin.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED HIM AND THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE TELL HIM, MAKOTO!" Rin grabbed Haru's shirt. That was the _third_ time. Haru was going to hit him, definitely!

"Stop this!" Makoto got on his knees and put his arms between Haru and Rin. "Just stop this! It's ridiculous! You two are just using me as an excuse!" He looked like he was about to cry. That even made Rin take a breath and cool down. Haru pouted. "If you two are just _so curious_ about what kind of kisser you both are, how about this? Why don't you just k-kiss each other?" Makoto sounded like he wanted to just break in half, but his face was serious.

He just suggested... that Haru and Rin... kiss?

"What the hell, I'm not going to kiss _him!_ " Rin sputtered.

Haru folded his arms over his chest, raised his chin, and looked away. As if Rin even _could_ kiss him!

"You're both so dishonest," Makoto lamented. And he really sounded... unhappy. Haru looked at Makoto warily, but Makoto had his eyes downcast, and he moved away, sitting on the bed. "Just kiss. And... find out for yourselves."

"Find out _what_ , I already know I'm better," Rin scoffed, but he looked rattled by how Makoto seemed.

"Even if we kissed, how could we tell which one was better? Don't we need an objective third party to judge?" Haru asked. 

"That's a good point. He makes a good point. You have to tell us!" Rin begged Makoto.

Makoto had his _That's enough Ran now it's time to brush your teeth and go to bed_ face on, though. This wasn't good. He was going to end up kissing Rin... "Kiss each other, or we-we'll never speak of kissing again."

Rin and Haru's eyes widened in unison. Did that mean... Makoto wouldn't kiss either of them... unless they kissed each other? They looked at each other. Haru wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to probably kiss Makoto more. He definitely didn't want Makoto to be angry with him. He absolutely didn't want to lose Makoto. But... He'd never even thought about kissing Rin before. 

"Oh for..." Rin sighed. And then he grabbed Haru's face and they were kissing.

He was kissing Rin.

Wait, they were kissing, he had to win! Kissing Rin was very different from kissing Makoto. Rin was really challenging. He even shoved his tongue into Haru's mouth. It was... rough, kinda violent. Bold. Haru had to match him, prove that he wasn't being undone by this.

His body started to feel hot. His heart was pounding a bit. Wasn't this kiss going on for a long time? This was more like making out. He imagined Rin taking a big bite out of Makoto, though. He couldn't let up. But. How did they know when to stop? Haru was getting confused.

"Okthat'senough!" Makoto pushed their shoulders, separating them. He looked... upset. Dazed. He was breathing hard, and his eyes looked huge. 

Haru licked his lips, and Makoto looked crushed. 

"That's enough, you got it now, good," Makoto's voice sounded like he'd start to sob. Haru edged closer to Makoto. He really wasn't thinking clearly, but he felt like... something was going on with Makoto...

"Hey, did you get hard?" Rin asked, pointing to Makoto's crotch. Haru looked. Oh... yeah, he was... that was definitely...

"Sh-shut up! You're not supposed to point it out!" Makoto shifted his hips, trying to hide his crotch, but. His erection looked huge. Well, Makoto was pretty big, all over. Haru knew what Makoto looked like naked. He'd never seen Makoto hard before, though. Makoto was aroused now.

Because he and Rin had been kissing?

"Heyyyy, don't worry, we're all guys here, and we're friends!" Rin grinned. He looked like a cartoon shark setting his sights on a pretty, tasty fish. He slid up to sit next to Makoto on the bed. Haru narrowed his eyes. "That's gotta be real uncomfortable. It's no biggie, let's help you out!" And he put his hand on Makoto's knee.

Haru realized something. When people said, _It's no big deal_ , it was a lie. He moved to sit on Makoto's other side, and he put his hand on Makoto's thigh. He looked at Makoto plaintively. Makoto... would want to touch it. But, they could touch it. They could touch Makoto where he was most sensitive. But, Haru would be the one to touch him. Because he and Makoto were closer so.

Even if Makoto wanted to date Rin and make love with him... they weren't going out yet, so. 

"Wh-what the hell are you guys... no! This is making me really uncomfortable, just...!" Makoto tried to edge away, but he was sandwiched between them.

Haru and Rin shared a look. Rin moved his hand up, practically right between Makoto's thighs, right near...! Haru rubbed Makoto's back, slipping his hand up Makoto's shirt. Why did Rin have to be here? Now that Haru was thinking about it... touching Makoto...

Yeah, that was something they could actually do...

"N-N-No!" Makoto kicked back, going all the way back against the wall. Both Rin and Haru stopped, realizing... Makoto... "This isn't... just _stop!_ "

"S-sorry, Makoto," Haru whispered. Makoto really looked unhappy, just... miserable. In pain. That wasn't what they wanted. That definitely wasn't what Haru wanted.

"Hey, relax, it's ok, just... just thought we could, well, help out..." Rin started, looking totally abashed.

"J-just get off my bed! Turn out the lights, let's just go to sleep!" Makoto insisted.

Rin and Haru jumped off the bed, like it was electrified. "Sorry, Makoto..."

Makoto immediately slipped down, wrapping his sheet around him. "N-night..." He kept his back to them. Rin and Haru looked at each other. 

"Night," Rin echoed, and then Haru turned the light out, and they got into their futons. Haru stayed awake a long time, and he was pretty sure Rin and Makoto were both awake, too. He could hear Makoto's shuddered breaths. For a while, he wondered if Makoto would jerk off, but it didn't seem like he would. Seemed like Rin was waiting to hear it, too. That made Haru think about Makoto jerking off... maybe in the shower? Or, in the pool. And thinking about Makoto, naked in the pool, floating on the water, moaning lightly as he touched himself, he thought about Rin being in the water with him. 

Haru was hard, and confused. Why couldn't he imagine _himself_ in the pool with Makoto?

* * *

  


Haru had been rinsing the same dish for a long time now. It was squeaky. He took a deep breath. What had made him start remembering, anyway? He couldn't place it. But he didn't care. He put the last dish on the dry rack, wiped his hands clean, and went back out to their living room.

Rin was playing some kind of game, and Makoto was sitting next to him, reading a book. He had his glasses on. It was cute.

Haru sat down, facing Makoto. He put one arm around Makoto's shoulders, and one hand on Makoto's thigh. "Hey, Makoto. I wanna see you jerk off."

"Wha...!?" Makoto stuttered.

Rin sat up straight. "Wait, we're doing this? Ok, I gotta pause..." He pushed a button and set the controller down on the table. He turned to face Makoto, too. "Ready!"

"Wait!" Makoto wailed. He looked from Rin to Haru, half hiding his face behind his book. "Where did _this_ come from?"

"I was thinking about the first time I kissed Rin," Haru explained calmly. "And that made me think about you jerking off. But I've never seen you do it. I wanna."

"This is a good idea. A very good idea," Rin smirked, licking his lips. He caressed Makoto's thigh and his ear. "You know, if you'd let us _help you_ back then, we coulda all gotten together, like, a _lot_ sooner than we did."

Haru nodded. That occurred to him, too.

"I-I couldn't!" Makoto protested. He was still hiding his face behind his book. So cute. "Back then... I thought... I thought I was getting in the way of _you two_ getting together! I was miserable for ages!"

"Id~iot," Rin smiled, pulling his book away and setting it aside. "You really think we can get along without you?"

Haru leaned in and kissed Makoto, nibbling on the corner of his mouth, and then making the kiss deepen. Rin slipped his hand up into Makoto's shorts. Haru got his hand up the back of Makoto's shirt. Makoto was making his sexy noises. Rin and Haru met each other's gaze, and then smirked. Together, they started to pull Makoto's shirt up over his head.

"W-wait...!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon, what's wrong?" Rin laughed. He took Makoto's shirt and tossed it aside. Haru started to touch Makoto's chest. Nice chest... "Are you really against this? You... want us to stop?"

"I... I... I..." Makoto floundered, looking from Rin to Haru. "Wh-why is it just me? I mean... doing this... myself... it's so embarrassing! I like it... when you two..." he flushed. "I mean... there's three of us, so..."

"Rin jerks off in the bathroom all the time," Haru reasoned. "And those times he tied you down and I didn't leave, I masturbated. You're the only one who hasn't."

"Oh, good point," Rin agreed. "Plus..." he dipped down and licked Makoto's nipple. "You're so fucking sexy."

Makoto just groaned.

Haru touched Makoto's face, and made Makoto look at him. "Show us, Makoto. Please."

"H-Haru..." Makoto groaned, breathy. 

Gorgeous.

They prompted him to lift his hips, and they pulled off his shorts and boxers. And that was it. Makoto was between them, naked, and already half-hard. Haru caressed the back of Makoto's neck and moved in to kiss Makoto's other nipple. Makoto threw his head back, moaning. So lovely...

"C'mon, Mako-chan. Show us?" Rin purred. That was pretty sexy, too. Rin's hand was caressing Makoto's side. Makoto was getting harder and harder. Haru wanted to touch or taste that cock, but. He waited.

Hand shaking, Makoto grabbed a hold of himself.

He looked uncertain. He kept looking from Rin to Haru. His strokes were uneven and jerky at first, but Rin kissed him, and Haru swirled his tongue around Makoto's nipple. Makoto arched his back, and both Haru and Rin put a hand behind, touching the small of Makoto's back, touching his ass, touching each other...

Makoto's hand started to move more forcefully. His voice and his face looked amazing. Haru watched as Makoto's thumb pressed his tip, and swirled a bit...

Actually, it took a great deal of restraint not to lean over and kiss that cock. Not to swallow it. His head moved toward it, entranced. Rin started to kiss him. Makoto groaned. He stroked himself hard, pulling his cock all the way, and then dipping back down to tug at his balls. 

Haru was hard. He touched Makoto's belly, and Rin was kissing Makoto. When Makoto came, his whole body shuddered.

Haru smiled.

Rin grinned wolfishly at Haru, and Haru figured that they'd probably end up doing it. Haru was going to top, he thought. But first. He put his hand behind Makoto's neck, and pulled him close, kissing him with all his passion.

"Stop hoggin' him," Rin complained, but he was smiling. And his voice was ragged. "Let me kiss 'im, and then I'm going to fuck you."

"You can kiss him," Haru magnanimously agreed. "But I'm going to fuck you."

Makoto started to laugh. "God, I'm so in love with you two idiots."

Rin grinned and winked at Haru, and then they both kissed Makoto, started at one corner of his mouth each, and then moving all around. "Hey, you can get it back up again, right?" Rin asked Makoto, groping his balls. 

Makoto groaned in response. Rin winked at Haru.

"Ok, then. Which one of us do you wanna have fuck you?"

Makoto just continued to groan in reply.

* * *

  



End file.
